


I'm Not Okay I'm Not Okay I'm Not Okay

by thecoloursinthegravel



Series: It's Like The Sirens [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoloursinthegravel/pseuds/thecoloursinthegravel
Summary: The alternative ending to It's Like The Sirens.Or: What would have happened if Ashton had picked Michael. Part one of two.





	I'm Not Okay I'm Not Okay I'm Not Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so surprise I still haven't let this die yet! Soz. But I just thought it would be kind of interesting to look into the fallout for Luke if Ashton hadn't gone to his hotel in the end and instead stayed with Michael. I'll do a 'ten years later' thing for this too, like I did for the original ending :)  
> I hope I'm not beating a dead horse but either way, thank you for reading and I really hope you enjoy it! x

Ashton laid in bed, staring at the digital clock on the nightstand. He watched as the numbers ticked over to ten. He felt a lump in his throat and a sting in his eye before an arm wound its way around his waist.

Michael cuddled into his back, still half asleep. He felt himself smile at the warmth Michael’s fingertips, on the end of a lax hand, brought to the skin on his stomach.

Ashton took a deep breath and closed his eyes. There was no going back now.

 

\---

 

Luke sat in the lobby of the cheap hotel, bags gathered at his feet. He couldn’t stop from bouncing his knee up and down. A nervous gesture accentuated by the heavy breaths leaving his mouth and his eyes that kept flicking around the room. Five past ten. He’d had to checkout. No Ashton.

_He’s just late. He’s just late. He’s just late. He has to be late._

Ten past ten and still no Ashton. Luke felt his head spin. He felt sick with embarrassment. He’d come all this way, he’d practically begged for Ashton to take him back; he’d made a fool of himself. And Ashton was the one that cheated on him.

Luke kept asking himself how little self-respect he must have. To go crawling to the man that had done him wrong. And the worst part? Ashton hadn’t even wanted him back. How embarrassing.

Quarter past ten and Luke’s trying really hard to breathe through the tears threatening to fill his eyes. He just coughs to clear his throat, nods a thank you to the receptionist, picks up his things, and leaves.

Not even ten minutes into the drive home and Luke just breaks. He sobs, unapologetically, screaming and shouting and cursing himself for being such an idiot. His hand slams down on the steering wheel, tears dripping on his lap. His whole body shakes as he cries and cries and cries, until there’s nothing left to cry out anymore.

When he’s finally calmed down, he curses Ashton for being an even bigger idiot. He tells the wind to tell Ashton what a fool he is for giving him up. What a stupid, stupid man he was for letting him go. Then he sits in the silence of his car for a while, head aching and heart feeling like it’s been ripped in two.

He looks down at the ring on his left hand. Still there from a promise made months ago. They were supposed to get married.

Luke pulls the car over and steps out, walking to the side closest to the wooded edge of the road. He takes the ring off his finger and looks down at it in his palm.

Luke’s fingers curl into a tight fist around the warm metal.

“Here’s for making me fall in love with you.”

He lobs the ring into the forest, the darkness from the thick cover of trees swallowing it almost instantly.

He stares after it. And for a fleeting moment, he feels relief.

Wiping his tear-stained cheeks with the backs of his hands, he turns around, gets back in his car, and drives home.

 

 

 

           


End file.
